1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator, a light scanner, an image display device, and a head mount display.
2. Related Art
In the past there has been known an optical device having an axial member, which includes a plate-like attachment section and an elastic support section for swingably supporting the attachment section around a predetermined axis, and a light reflecting member, which is disposed on a surface of the attachment section. In such an optical device, by, for example, disposing a coil on an opposite surface of the attachment section to the surface on which the light reflecting member is disposed, and further disposing a permanent magnet as a ferromagnetic body, it becomes possible to swing the light reflecting section provided to the attachment section around the predetermined axis due to the interaction between the coil and the permanent magnet (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-217648).
However, in the optical device described above, as the area of the attachment section decreases due to the miniaturization of the overall structure, the number of turns of the coil (the formation area of the coil) decreases. Therefore, there is a problem that the magnetic force is weakened, and thus the swing (drive) efficiency of the light reflecting member disposed on the surface of the attachment section is degraded.